You My Everything
by Vampire.Barbie.And.Hybrid.Ken
Summary: My collection of Klaroline drabbles & one-shots that I post on tumblr ;)
1. The Guy Sitting Next To Me

**So hello everybody, here I'll start publishing all my drabbles that I publish on tumblr (well I already said that in the summary so I don't know why I'm repeating *rolling my eyes*)**

 **Anyway...**

 **Prompt: "I was sitting in the bus reading smut and the guy next to me kept peeking at what I'm reading so I decided to read something a lot more kinky and dirty to play with him"**

* * *

Today was one of the greatest days of her life. It was one of these days that you'll still remember even when you're sixty and can barely remember the names of your children let alone what you ate for breakfast. It was one of these days when you learn valuable lessons and to her luck she learned two: 1) Never under any circumstances read smut in a public place where anyone can read over your shoulder without you noticing. 2) Reading smut in a public place might lead you to meeting the love of your life.

Now, she knows that you're probably confused so let her tell you how it all started...

She was sitting in her seat on the bus minding her own business as she counted the minutes until she reached the next station. It was all boring if you asked her, each second passing like a minute. The guy that was sitting next to her wasn't doing much either, looking outside his window. She was bored, with a capital B. She decided to play a few games on her phone but even that wasn't cutting it, but just as she was about to press another game icon she hit the fan fiction icon.

It wasn't something she told people about- reading fan fiction. It wasn't like she was embarrassed or anything but there was once a long time ago when she told one of her friends that she did and her friend immediately asked what kind of fiction does she read, and her cheeks reddened thinking how she'll phrase _'Oh, you know, smutty, kinky, fifty shades of grey would be child read to what I read'_

So from then on when a person asks if she reads any fan fiction her answer would be a quick-trying-to-be-natural NO.

She looked to her right, and the guy that was sitting next to her had his eyes closed with earphones in his ears. She savored to herself a few moments of staring because the guy was drop dead gorgeous with his dirty-blonde curls and full raspberry lips with a short stubble. She looked away before she crossed the line of being a staring-creeper and looked behind her to notice that there was no one sitting.

Sighing one last time that there won't be anyone peeking on her she opened one of her stories and started reading...

 _He spread her wide open for him, her dripping pussy, her soaked folds, her juices running out of her, all for him. All to his eyes. He wanted to fuck that pussy with his tongue, fingers, cock, any part of him that would fit through her tight pussy. She was heaving in front of him, her supple breasts rising and falling, he brought one finger to her folds and swirled it along her slit, coating it with her juices. His cock was painfully hard, he brought his finger to his mouth, tasting her._

 _"You taste delicious" He whispered in a low husky voice as he brought his tongue and run it over her slit this time._

 _"Please" She begged, her cries dying in her throat as he nibbled slowly on her clit while his middle finger come to her entrance, circling it slowly. "Please..."_

 _"What do you want?" He asked her as he lifted his face from her folds, his lips glittering with her juices as her brought his tongue to his lips tasting her again. Her head was thrown back, his finger still circling her entrance. "You know I'll give it you, just tell me what you want"_

 _"Please, I want-" she moaned loudly as he inserted a finger inside her_

 _"What was that?" He asked smirking, running his tongue between her folds then back to her clit_

 _"Please, I need to come" She cried at the movement of his tongue and finger, "Please"_

 _He curled his finger inside her before entering another enjoying her cries, "How do I do that?"_

 _"What?" She asked moaning_

 _"How should I let you come? I don't know how to do that" He asked seductively. Truth is, he loved to hear her beg and telling him what she wanted._

 _"Just keep doing that" she rasped_

 _"You mean that?" He asked inserting another finger making her cry..._

Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. Her fingers stopped scrolling and from the corner of her eyes she looked to her right and then to her left, but everything seemed natural.

 _"Yes please keep fucking me" She pleaded_

 _"What you want me to fuck you with, my tongue or my fingers" He asked enjoying how more of her juices just kept spilling out of her._

 _She panted, "Both"_

 _He smirked applying more pressure to her clit with his tongue, "Aren't you greedy today?"_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood again, and she was sure that someone was peeking in on her. She was right about her feeling, peeking to her right she found the guy that was sitting next to her looking outside the window with his eyes open and a hint of a smirk on his lips. She looked down back on her phone, her cheeks reddened.

Haven't anyone told him that peeking on people's phones is rude?

Suddenly an idea came to her... well if he's going to start peeking on her, the least she could do is giving him an erection he can't take care of.

She scrolled down to another story she's sure would leave him wanting and started reading...

 _"You've been a really bad boy" She said as she started crawling on top of his spread and tied body. "And do you know what happens to bad boys?"_

 _"They get punished" He smirked noticing how she was still eyeing his cock as she crawled up his naked body- herself naked as well._

 _"Exactly, and you've been a very bad boy" She said seating herself on his abs, where his cock would be rubbing against the cheeks of her ass as she rubbed her dripping pussy on his abs._

 _"Untie me and I'll fuck you real hard" He groaned, "You know you want that"_

 _She stilled for a moment, "maybe I do" she raked her nails down his chest, "But then how would I punish you?"_

 _He gulped not liking how her finger were making their way toward her clit, rubbing it softly while he was beneath her more that ready to please her. She arched her back as she inserted one finger inside her. He watched as she thrusted her finger inside her, more of her juices coming out and onto him. She pulled her finger out a few seconds later bringing it to her mouth and sucking on it._

 _They both moaned. "Do you want a taste?"_

 _He nodded frantically trying to remain stoic but failing. She smiled seductively as she crawled on top of him, her juices painting his chest. Her breasts was in front of him and he couldn't help but take one of them in his mouth, sucking hard on it. She gasped, not expecting him to do that but let him please her. Her right nipple was hard as a diamond when she pulled her breast out of his mouth and offered him the left._

 _"Untie me" he said but it turned out more like a plea_

 _"Now why would I do that when I can enjoy you like this" She asked as she supported herself with the bed frame, her legs coming to straddle his head, her pussy inches away from his mouth._

 _She lowered herself slowly and he was about to lick her off when she pulled back up and tsk-ed..._

Caroline could feel the guy next to her still peeking at her and when she looked at him from the corner of her eyes she could already feel a bulge in his pants. She smirked, leaving the story to find another one she's sure will let him lose his mind.

 _He eased the vibrator into her, her moans filling the air as his thumb brushed her clit. She was on all fours in front of him, her juices dripping down the vibrator and onto the mattress, the lube glistering on her back and between her ass cheeks toward her other tight hole._

 _He couldn't wait until he was sheathed into her tight hole._

 _"Please" she pleaded shaking her ass seductively in front of him._

 _"Hold still" He said delivering a sharp slap to her ass_

 _She cried out in pleasure as he started pushing inside her inch by inch. The vibrator was still working inside her, her whole body vibrating, his cock slamming inside her all at once. He pulled back slowly, delivering another sharp slap to her ass before plunging in again._

 _"Harder" She begged-_

"You know love, I'm confused whether you'd like to be the one begging or on top" The guy next to her said and she jolted in her seat not expecting him to say anything, let alone have a British accent.

She looked to her right to see him already having his earphones off and his eyes opened- very grayish-blue eyes.

Caroline composed herself right away, "first of all none of your business, and second" she looked down a at his bulge and then back at him, "nice accessory"

He laughed but she caught a glimpse of a blush, "I've never met anyone who calls an erection an accessory"

The semi-dirty word out of his mouth made her blush.

"Well haven't you learned that peeking at people's phones is rude" she pointed out, locking her phone and bringing it down to her purse

"Well you can't exactly blame me when a gorgeous woman is sitting next to me reading smut" He said licking his full lips, his smirk still in place

She rolled her eyes, "You're a smooth operator aren't you?"

"You know, a woman such as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be reading smut, but getting some" He pointed out and she had to pinch herself so her eyes would still be glued to his face and not his jeans- though she's sure looking into his eyes isn't much help.

"Call me weirdo, but I'm not really into sex. I just don't find it that satisfying" She admitted taking her eyes of him to lock at the clock.

Last month, her boyfriend - Tyler which turned out to be an asshole - dumped her when he found out that she read smut. He thought it was somehow a sick way of cheating on him.

"Well apparently you're not doing it right then, love" he said smirking as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Her boyfriend turned out to be a douche, so she kind of figured that out. But who said she had time to go to a club and navigate a one night stand so she could find out if it was her or just her douche-boyfriend-of-an-asshole.

"Who do you think you are, the sex police?" She asked

"Call me Klaus" He said chuckling as he offered her his hand

She looked at his hand a bit before rolling her eyes and shaking it, "Caroline"

"So, Caroline, fancy grabbing a drink after we arrive, maybe we change that opinion of yours" he suggested and she bit her lips to stop smiling.

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you" she said and he tilted his head smirking

"I don't doubt you are" He said

An hour later they were both sitting in a cafe and when night came Klaus showed her exactly how satisfying sex is, and he continued to do that every night of their lives.

* * *

 **So yeah, that just happened.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review**

 **Thanks ;)**

 **xoxo**

 **Julia**


	2. The Masseur

**Prompt: Kol daring Klaus into doing something and Caroline is just at the wrong place wrong time.**

* * *

She settled herself on the massage-bed (yes, she doesn't know its real name. Sue her!), the thin cover covering her ass, her back and legs bare and her face facing the floor through the weird looking head rest-er.

Yes, this is her first time at a spa getting ready to have a massage and if it was up to her she wouldn't be but her best friend - Katherine - claimed that she was too stressed that she could set a car on fire if she focused enough and gave her a coupon to the spa she usually goes to, but since Katherine had to travel on an urgent business meeting Caroline was stuck to go alone. And honestly, she wasn't the kind of girl that would let down a free massage.

Katherine had already told her that she needed to get laid and release some pressure, but Caroline refused to be that kind of girl that would need to get laid to feel happy again. But a part of Caroline knew that Katherine was partially right since she hadn't gotten laid since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend after she had caught him cheating, and maybe seeing him yesterday with a new girl had little to do with driving her to the spa.

But what drove her absolutely crazy was Tyler's excuse: 'Caroline you're married to your job, you barely have any more time for me and when you do you want to sit and watch a movie on the couch!'

Thinking about Tyler was bringing her more stress and she could feel the beginning of a headache approaching. She pushed all thoughts of Tyler to the box at the end of her mind 'things-to-think-about-when-drunk-and-alone-or-with-Katherine' and ordered herself to relax.

Relax. Don't think about anything stressful. Enjoying the coming massage.

She repeated the mantra a few times in her head until she started feeling herself relax.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed that the masseur was late. Just as she rested her head back she heard the door open and this time sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that, something came up" She heard a British accent from above her, then accompanied by the sound of the oil bottles.

She wouldn't deny and say that she didn't have her own fantasy of having a hot masseur, but one thing she knew about British guys from TV series was that the only attractive thing about them is their accent and then everything else is a big NO, so guess it's also a big NO to her fantasy.

Though she would definitely enjoy it more if he talked; accents always do her good.

"Hmm" she hummed and he didn't seem to need to say anything else as she felt his hands come to touch the skin of her shoulders.

His big hands enveloped the skin of her shoulder, as his thumb came to rub the space between her shoulder blades. She bit the urge to moan as his fingers dig into her muscles as they moved in a circular motion.

"You need to relax, love" the guy said from above her.

"I am relaxed!" She defended

"No your not." He said, "what's the American slag for it?... Oh right. Your muscles are tight as duck's arse"

"Well excuse me if I'm having a shitty day" she retorted. Not in any world have she thought her muscles would be compared to a duck's ass.

Who does he think he is? If he wasn't so good with his hand and she weren't naked she'd probably sit up, give him a piece of her mind and then leave. But damn his talented fingers.

"How so?" He asked and she could hear the curiosity in his tone.

"Why do you care?" She answered his question with a question.

"Well you're stressed out and we're going to be here for an hour or so, so you could get whatever trouble of your chest and at the same time your muscles would relax and I'll be able to do my job more easily" he explained and she bit her lip in thinking.

The cons where that he could be a hired assassin here to kill her (she really needs to stop watching TV series) while the pros are that he's a stranger that she'll probably never see again and 99% chance not attractive so she won't be driving him away anywhere.

"I don't even know you!" She explained trying to find a way out of it but knew that she was tempted to bare her problems out to a stranger.

He chuckled his hands going down her back to rub along her spine, a moan leaving her mouth accidentally,

"Well, let's start with the basics. What's your name?" He asked, his fingers moving in a circular motion over her skin.

"Hmm... Caroline" she said and she really did want her voice to come out strong but it came out as half a moan.

"Caroline" he repeated her name and suddenly Caroline decided that her name should always be pronounced with an accent, "beautiful name. I'm Klaus"

She let out half a laugh since the movement of his fingers are so determined on making her forget how to speak. "What kind of a name is Klaus? And who even name their child Klaus?"

To her surprise he laughs wholeheartedly not even a bit insulted. "The kind that think they're naming their kid an old historical name but in reality are condemning him to a life of misery" he pauses dramatically, "and my full name is Niklaus, but it's such a mouthful so I go by Klaus"

"True, but Klaus? It's so weird." She says not even noticing that she's talking to him as if they're old friends. "I mean if your full name is Niklaus, why don't you go by Nik, it's much easier and more modern. Why Klaus?"

"It just stuck through the years" he sighed and something about his tone made him sound like an old soul. "Anyhow, now you know my name, I know yours, we're not strangers anymore. So how about you let out what's troubling you"

She sighed knowing he's right but where does she start?

"Well, where should I start" she sighed, "I mean I caught my boyfriend of three years cheating on me a month ago, and he didn't even look that sorry when I caught him! As if it was the most normal thing"

"He sounds like a first class prick" Klaus said digging his fingers along her sides.

She moaned. "Tell me about it! I went to his apartment so we could have a late movie night and instead a brunette answered the door dressed in only his shirt. When he came out he didn't even look sorry that he cheated, he only had a look of pity on his face"

"You've been together three years and you still haven't moved in together, let alone got married? I thought people got married after the first year and a half" He asked

His fingers were doing magic with her back and she just couldn't stop the small moans that escaped her.

"I don't know" she sighed. "I've always dreamed about marriage and kids, but we never talked about it. And his parents are old school, we couldn't move together so if his parents ever wanted to visit" she explained thinking how stupid the excuse sounded now that she said it out loud.

"Who were you dating? Him or his parents? Not that either choices sound appealing" He said

"On whose side are you?" She asked. Yes, maybe she was a bit naive but she really thought she and Tyler were epic love. Yup, naive.

He chuckled, "apologies sweetheart, continue" he urged her as his fingers started making there way over her spine to her shoulders again making her shudder.

"Yeah well I bolted out of his apartment and I didn't even hear him follow me until I was a foot out of the building." She sighed, "apparently he felt sorry that I found out like that, and oh wait till you hear his excuse"

"I have a feeling it's good" he said mockingly and she laughed

"It is" she agreed, "he said I was too married to my job - like this is the most cliché excuse after the-it's-not-you-it's-me-excuse - and that whenever I'm free I use all my free time either sleeping or watching movies with him on the couch- like excuse me but you're my boyfriend not my fuck buddy for me to spend all my free time in the sheets with you"

He hummed as he took his fingers off of her and she heard him walking away. She pulled her head and tilted it to the right, catching his backside as he rummaged between the oil bottles. She gave herself a few seconds to enjoy his backside, impressed that even under his work cloth she could still see hints of the muscles of his back and she's sure there's a glorious ass under his work pants. Yup. Definitely.

She returned her head down before he could catch her.

"At least tell me you used the 'don't touch me' line on him?" He asked as she felt his hand settle against her bare legs.

His fingers started rubbing her calves before running up her legs slowly, his fingertips digging carefully in her muscles.

"Why are guys always amused when a girl uses that line?" She asked grinning secretly because she so used that line when Tyler tried to catch her arm.

"Because it's always girls' favorite line to use when they're angry at us" He said and she could feel he's smiling, "and by the lack of response, I assume you did use the line on him"

She groaned but it turned into a moan when she felt him run the backs of her knees. He chuckled and she groaned again, "shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Klaus defended

"You- You..." she stuttered on her words not exactly knowing what to say and he continued laughing, "just shut up"

He continued laughing for a few moments as Caroline kept on sighing. But in all honesty, his laugh is as almost as good his accent. Almost.

"So you're still not over him? That's it?" Klaus asked, but there was something in his tone that she simply couldn't put her finger on.

"No" she said quickly hating the idea of him thinking she's still hung over Tyler. "I wasn't even half as devastated as I thought I would be."

He hummed, his fingers moving up her thighs and then down her legs. "See, your muscles are much loose now"

"I guess" she said not really have believed at first that his method of talking about her problems would help.

"So, ex-boyfriend problems- check. What's your next problem?" He asked

"Since when did you turn into my shrink?" She laughed

"Well it did help didn't it?" He asked and she couldn't help but agree.

But before she could even say anything she heard the door open quickly and a sound of a person entering.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus hissed and she couldn't help her curiosity.

"What...?" She lifted her head making sure that her body is still down since she has no intention of flashing anybody. The two males turned looking at her and her eyes widened to size she's sure is impossible.

The guy that just entered was wearing a jeans with a dark Henley under his leather jacket. In one hand he had a ball of cloth similar to the cloth he's wearing and in his other hand he had a cover. She averted her gaze to his face and plastered on his face was a smirk she could only describe as an I-got-the-girl smirk. But in all in all he was hot. With a capital H.

She felt her cheeks heat at his stare and averted her gaze to the other man she's sure is Klaus. Taking one look at his figure she knew she should've never trusted the television. If the guy that just entered was hot with a capital H, then Klaus was hot with a gigantic H. Even with his work cloth he was a-walking-sexiness. He had messy dirt-blonde curls that goes perfectly with his short stubble. His blue-grey eyes were piercing through her and her cheeks heated even more knowing she's completely naked in front of his gaze. Thinking about that, she looked down on his lips- oh his full raspberry lips!

"Hello darling" the guy that just entered said smirking.

If it was even possible for her cheeks to blush any darker she's sure they did.

"Kol" Klaus hissed snatching the cover from him then turning toward her, offering it, "here you go"

She took it quickly wrapping it around her body so she could sit up.

"Who's he?" She asked looking at Klaus cause she's sure he know exactly who he is.

"He's-"

"His most handsome brother" the guy said taking her hand away and bringing it to his lips, laying a kiss on her knuckles, "Kol Mikaelson, at your service"

She snatched her hand away from him, glaring.

"Kol" Klaus growled at him, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out there guarding?"

Guarding?!

"Yeah about that, she's on her way here" Kol said

Who's coming?

"What?" Klaus asked, fuming.

"It looked like she couldn't take any more of this" Kol said and she rolled her eyes at his ego, "here I got your cloth, you'll change after we run for our lives"

Cloth? Lives?

"What's going on?" Caroline asked feeling confused.

"What's going on, is Nik right here is going to be having a trip to jail if he doesn't bolt in..." Kol looked down on the watch on his hands then back at her, "thirty seconds"

"What?" She shrieked not understand why her masseur would be going to jail, and more importantly why does the best massage she ever had need to end so quickly.

"I'm sorry" Klaus said sending her an apologetic smile before he took the cloth from Kol and getting out of the door followed by Kol.

She stared at the door in confusion and not thirty seconds later a brunette women entered. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting..."

Caroline tuned out as she thought about everything that happened.

Son Of A Bitch!

* * *

Caroline shook her head as she exited the spa. She's sure as hell she's going to be giving Katherine an earful out of this when she return.

She put her phone back in her purse and pushed the door open, the cool air of September hitting her face. Not ten feet out of the door she felt a hand tug on her arm, and she was spun around.

Her eyes found his blue ones and her first reaction was to melt inside them, but as soon as she got a grip on herself she wrenched her arm away from him, "don't touch me"

He was now dressed in a similar way to how his brother was dressed and she had to admit that he looked attractive.

"See, I told you it's your favorite line" Klaus said grinning and she gave him a bemused smile.

"Then take a hint and know that I'm angry at you" she snapped turning around to start walking away.

He run after her, spinning her around but before she even said anything he said slowly, "I'm sorry"

She looked into his eyes and she could see how sincere he was. She wanted to lash out at him, kick his ass for even touching her without her permission, but at the same time she wanted to strip naked again and let him continue his massage. Damn his fingers!

She sighed, "what was that about?" she asked and this time he sighed

"My brother and I were betting on how long our sister would be with her current boyfriend and I lost. Part of the bet was giving a stranger a massage and you were just at the wrong place wrong time" He explained as he eyed her carefully.

 _Well, no shit Sherlock._ She's already figured it out that it was some kind of a dare, but what kind of idiots dare each other to give a stranger a massage? Haven't they heard of harassment.

"You know I could file a report for harassment" she said though she doubted she would.

"But you won't" He said giving her a dimpled smile.

Dimples! Who is that guy?

"Oh?" She asked.

He kept his dimpled smile as he leaned forward until his breath was hitting the outer shell of her ear, "with the way you were moaning under my fingers, I have a feeling you'd want them somewhere reachable not in jail, something tells me it's not really your scene love"

And there he goes with love again.

She shivered at his words but nonetheless refrained herself from showing him how affected she is by his close proximity and accent. He pulled back, a know-it-all-smirk on his lips- and oh how she wants to take his lower lip between her teeth...

"Confident, are we?" She asked still slightly out of breath

"I've been told it's sexy" he said

"Getting a little cocky" she pointed out

He laughed, the sound of his voice flowing through her ear.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked, giving her the puppy eyes. Damn his eyes!

No, after thinking... Damn him!

"Still thinking about it" she said giving him a smirk of her own before circling around him to continue walking.

Sure thing he followed after her, "how can I acquit myself?"

She turned around eyeing him as he smiled - an actual smile - his eyes going over her form. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was attracted to her if the way his eyes are going over her and crotch of his pants are anything to go by.

"Take me out for dinner" Carolie stated, not an ounce of her tone giving away that's negotiable. He said it himself, confidence is sexy.

He dimpled her again. "And if I do, would you be thinking about that worthless mutt of yours?" He asked.

His eyes were just like before, full of mischief, and his tone was just as playful but she knew that he was curious.

She heard once in some movie that all it takes is 20 seconds of courage to the rest of your life, and frankly, she's been walking on eggshells on the safe side of life as long as she can remember... it's time to live a little.

She shook her head and walked toward him with confident strides until she was in front of him. She cupped his face in both her hands and brought her lips toward his.

At first he froze in surprise, as she moved her closes lips over his, but not two seconds later he was bringing his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him as he kissed her back. His lips were rough against hers yet gentle, his arms caged her against him yet still loose enough if she wanted to pull back.

His full lips were moving against hers, and what started as chaste and innocent turned into heated and passionate. Her hands moved from his face to the back of his head, her fingers tangling with the curls at the nape of his neck. His tongue came out to lick the seam of her bottom lip and she parted her lips right away, inviting his tongue in.

His tongue darted inside her mouth, stroking her tongue as one of his hand started stroking the area around her waist. She moaned softly as his tongue started caressing her mouth more boldly, not even caring if there were people looking at them. This man could kiss like no other.

None of her kisses with Tyler ignited that much fire inside her as Klaus' kisses are. She could kiss him until tomorrow and she wouldn't be complaining.

Apparently PDA still makes a lot of people awkward, and the two of them parted when they heard a cough from beside them. They both looked to their right and sure enough there was an elder with a disgusting look on her face. Caroline's cheeks flamed as she noticed that she was still trapped in their embrace, but not sure she wanted to leave. She buried her face inside Klaus' chest and she could feel him chuckling.

When she felt the lady walk away, she raised her head away from his chest, looking at him from below her lashes. "Does this answer your question?" She asked referring to his previous question.

"What question?" He asks feigning oblivion.

She laughed shaking her head.

"So how about that date?" Klaus asked

Caroline bit her lip leaving his embrace - missing his warmth right away - as she took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She scribbled her address and phone number before giving it to him, "pick me tonight at eight"

She didn't give him a chance to ask her anything as she started walking away from him with a dreamy smile on her face. After all, she had a date with Klaus Mikaelson to get ready for.

And maybe she'll get her massage after all.

* * *

 **Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Sleep Deprived

**Prompt: "'i'm so sleep-deprived and stressed that i mistakenly walked into your bedroom thinking it was mine and scared the living daylights out of you'" & "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" AU**

* * *

Klaus walked in inside the apartment, yawning as he placed his bag on one of the tables as he took off his jacket. Today he needs to stay up mostly all night working on a painting and with the amount of sleep he's been getting he doubt he'll be able to stay awake much at night.

Kicking off his shoes near the door - he has a feeling Caroline -his room mate- will make good on her promise of killing him if he left his shoes sprawled on the floor aimlessly again - he took his phone out of his jeans as he started walking toward his room. He sighed happily seeing that he's got no notifications- the last thing he wants is for Kol to be on one of his adventures and call him when he's in trouble.

He kicked his door open and turned on the light, his eyes still glued to his phone as he put it on silent, and started taking his shirt off. Putting his phone on his desk, he unbuttoned his jeans and started sliding them down his legs as he threw them somewhere on the floor followed by his socks. He was just about to slide down his boxers - sleeping naked is much more satisfactory that sleeping with cloth on - when he sensed movement in the room and his hands stopped, his heart's beating increase.

He looked toward the bed and saw blonde curls sprawled on his pillow. His eyes widened as his gaze traveled down, seeing only a half of Caroline's face through her hair then her neck and her breasts - he's sure his eyes has never been more wide - and his cover only covering her from her torso and down her legs. He really did try not to look at her breasts again - but he's a man after all who's been taunted enough by her braless breasts through her short pyjama tops too long with no relief whatsoever - and they're just so plump and supple that he's hands were now aching to cup them with her hardened nipples that are just begging to be sucked.

He dreamed about moments like this - though he'd never admit it - where he'd come back to his room to see Caroline naked and waiting for him, after all it's been long since he started fantasizing about her in very unrated scenarios. Although they all started like that - simple nowhere-near-innocent fantasies - it started growing into something entirely different with time.

She was nothing like any girl he's ever met - and that's something coming from him - and he found himself attracted to her even more. Her stubbornness could vary his in great deals, her bossiness is sexy and empowering, even her inner control freak is attractive. He found himself memorizing small details about her like how she always liked to have her stuff color coded, or how she'd always blow on whatever she's drinking before drinking whether it was hot or cold out of habit, and how sometimes her eyes twitch when she's trying really hard not to roll her eyes at something.

You could say that he harbors a little crush on her.

And that's one of the reasons that push him further to take his eyes of her sleeping semi-naked form in front of her. He sometimes accidentally hears her talking to Katherine and it boils his blood when he hears her saying how guys want nothing from her than her body, that she doesn't have time for their needs and that what drives them away. He's certain that if he'd ever meet any of her ex-boyfriends he'd be delivering black eyes to each one of them. How could someone be so blind as not to see how absolutely amazing she is, and instead of looking out for her needs be asking for theirs?

So yeah, maybe that little crush is not so little after all.

And it's not like he doesn't notice how she looks at him from the corner of her eyes when she thinks he's not looking, or how her cheeks blush whenever he compliments her. If he's guess is anywhere right, she might also be harboring a crush on him.

He's really tempted to just keep her sleeping but he's short on sleeping himself and he knows she'd kill him once she wakes up thinking this is some kind of a prank he's setting on her. Plus he really wants to know what she's doing in his bed. So he tip toes slowly to the side of the bed and pull the covers over her chest- he'd rather not face her wrath if she figures out he took a peek on her breasts. Once he's sure no part of her is showing he shakes her lightly.

"Caroline" Klaus whispers slowly, still not daring to touch her.

She doesn't even look fazed and he remembers once Katherine mentioning that she sleeps like the rock. But he also noticed that Caroline had been sporting black circles under her eyes for quite awhile and that only strengthen his theory that she's been going through insomnia.

"Caroline, sweetheart, wake up" Klaus said, shaking her hand, his body as far away as it can be just in case she turned out to be one of those people who have quick reactions while asleep.

She hummed in her sleep and turned to the other side, giving her back to Klaus.

Well, she's going to kill him anyway.

Bracing himself, he scouted away from the bed and shouted, "Caroline"

She jolted from bed, her eyes widening as she looked around her. Her eyes landed on him and it only took her a moment to realize that her chest was bare, and she quickly pulled the cover over to cover herself.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" She demanded, her face red from both confusion and embarrassment as she pointed toward the door.

This is going to be fun.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" He asked, not in the mood to beat around the bushes, as he smirked.

"This is my room, you jackass" Caroline said angrily, any signs of being asleep quickly disappearing. "Get out"

Klaus could barely hold the laugh, "look around sweetheart"

She scowled at the pet name but nonetheless looked around her, and oh did he enjoy the red color on her cheeks.

"How did I get here?" She asked. Her hands were still holding the cover over her chest, her cheeks red as blood.

"How am I supposed to know" Klaus said walking slowly toward her.

"Wait- did you put me here? I swear to god Klaus-" Caroline started threatening and it only add to Klaus' amusement as he held his hands up.

"Now why would I do that?" Klaus asked standing at the foot of the bed and she clutched the sheets tighter.

"One of your crazy ways to try to get into my pants" Caroline retorted giving him the 'duh' face.

"If I'm correct you're not even wearing pants" Klaus smirked, "So I assume I'm halfway there"

"In your dreams Mikaelson" she snapped, her face red.

"Yes, you're there too" Klaus said sitting down in front of her over the covers, "I remember one with us explicitly playing twister-"

"If you even finish that sentence you'll be eating your kidney for dinner" Caroline said as she glared at him.

"What? It's an innocent game" Klaus smirked

"I'm sure whatever mind occupies the upper empty department in your head would work his way around the word innocent" Caroline groaned, as she yawned.

"You know me too well that you got me blushing" Klaus said sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart.

Caroline scoffed, "doubt it"

"Though I'm really curious if you're just as flexible as I dreamed" Klaus mused, "I already know you were a cheerleader-"

"Stalker"

"And played gymnastics, but could you flip all the way that your face would be-"

"Your kidney for dinner" Caroline repeated the threat, her face red but he could a small shy smile on the side of her lips.

He pressed his lips together amused. He's sure Caroline won't be actually delivering his kidney for him, but he's sure she'll do something just as worse and he prefers for his art supplies not to be reorganized and cleaned out.

"So harsh you wound me" Klaus said, feigning being hurt.

"I'm sure your titanic-sized-ego would patch you up"

"So you won't be playing nurse for me" klaus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she sighed frustrated. "You know, love, I could help you with that frustration of yours"

"Let me guess, it'll end with your dick inside me?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"While I was going to propose a massage, I'm much more interested with your fantasies about my dick" Klaus smirked, enjoying her blush.

"Yeah, it's just as small as your brain" Caroline said holding her forefinger and thumb closely together.

"You know I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong" Klaus said was about to stand up, but when she shot him a glare he sat back with a dimpled smile, "one would say you wouldn't be able to handle it"

"I'd probably need an ambulance" Caroline said giggling

"I wouldn't mind being your doctor" Klaus suggested and Caroline laughed.

"Yes well as much as I enjoy your presence" - she gave him an exaggerated sigh and he gave her a dreamy look - "I need my beauty sleep, so there's the door"

He watched her as she started arranging herself under the covers, making sure to keep her private parts - which he's still acting as if he hadn't ogled before - covered as she settled.

"What are you doing, love?" Klaus asked because he's fairly sure she's going back to sleep in his bed.

He really needs the sleep if he's going to be working all night on his painting, and a naked Caroline in his bed is the definition of sleepless sleep.

"What do I look like I'm doing?" Caroline asked giving him a 'duh' face. "I haven't had a good sleep in a month, and I don't care if it's in your bed- plus I have a feeling you won't just close your eyes as I get out seeing I stripped in the living room-"

"You're welcome to blindfold me anytime"

"So enjoy your sleep on the couch" Caroline said, "I'm sure you can help yourself out"

"If you think I'm sleeping on the couch, you're delusional" Klaus said as he stood from her side of the bed and walked toward the other side. He was just about to take off his boxers when he remembered he won't be sleeping alone- added to the fact that Caroline would cut off his balls if he did which sounded unfair because she was naked underneath the covers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked as she flipped on the other side so she's be facing him.

"Sleeping" Klaus said as he laid on his back, the covers over him and closed his eyes.

He could almost feel Caroline's brain circles working and he smirked knowing she's be having her concentrated face on. He's been subjected to this face a couple of times when he's done something he knows Caroline hates, and he loves every little detail about it. He only wishes she knows how amazing and beautiful she is, and how none of the blocks she dates deserve her.

"Fine" she sighs after a while, "but if you get anywhere near me-"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be leaving acceptable distance between me and your lady parts" Klaus said knowing exactly what the term would do to her and when she groaned he smirked.

"I don't even have the energy to fight with you about it" Caroline said and he felt the mattress move as she turned so she was giving him her back.

"Good night Caroline" he said, his voice holding amusement.

"Yeah, yeah" she hummed sarcastically and he grinned like an idiot.

Only moments later did he remember that he's sleeping in his bed with a very naked Caroline - at least he knows she's not wearing a bra - underneath the covers. He is utterly fucked up!

And only half an hour later when he tried to get out - when he believed he'll go mad if he stayed in the bed - did he realize he was late when he felt Caroline cuddle into him. She pressed herself closely to his, her lips pouty during sleep while he cheek rested on his shoulder. One of her hands came around him as if to keep him in place while one of her legs settled over his, and the willpower to ever leave the bed vanished.

He made sure the covers were over her body completely before he put an arm around her to bring her closer if that was even possible. He didn't know how it'll be between them once they wake up, but he's determined to bask in this moment as long as he can.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **(Note: I've taken down the previous drabble 'Storm' because I just didn't feel like it was one of my best work and I'm really sorry, and no, I'm not the type of person that'll delete a drabble after she publishes it so this a one time thing, and again I'm really sorry)**

 **Until next time**

 **Julia**


	4. Stupid Raspberry Lips

**Prompt: "KC + kissing booth"**

* * *

She never though meeting Rebekah's brother - whom she wouldn't be admitting pictures do his face no justice - would be something she still had no adjectives to describe. She had met Rebekah a few years back in college along with their other friend Enzo - these two had a weird thing going on - and still until now she doesn't remember meeting any of her siblings- she had four brothers! But one day Rebekah had told her that Klaus - aka Nik aka her favorite brother - would be visiting.

She had been at Rebekah's apartment when her so-called-favorite-brother knocked the door, and her body seemed to have a mind of it's when she rested her eyes on the greek god figure in front of her but as soon as he opened his mouth any fantasy occurring through her mind disappeared. Sure, his accent - accent and dimples! Who is this guy! - might have made all the shit talk coming out of his mouth a little bare-able but as much as she learned till now, this guy has no filter. He continued shamelessly flirting with her all the time, checking her out every time he could, not to mention the whispered innuendos between every now and then.

And she hated him even more because every time he got near her she had to mentally clench her thighs together and she had finally admitted - to herself because she doesn't think she'll live from the embarrassment of telling anyone else - that she might be physically attracted to him. That went on for about two weeks before he declared that he might move here permanently. And as she groaned and glared he only continued to dimple - she came up with the verb so she doesn't always have to say showcased-his-perfect-dimples - her more.

Then, as if he can even make it worse than that, he turned out to have the ability to be a decent human being. Not the insufferable-womanizer-playboy-trying-to-get-into-her-pants Klaus but the artist-with-a-deep-soul-that-you-can-talk-to-all-night-and-not-get-bored Klaus. Like not only does she have to prevent herself from jumping his bones every time she sees him, but also from liking him or even falling for him. And she really did try to not let herself like him, but there's only a little a girl could do in the face of Klaus Mikaelson when he's telling you about his travels to Rome and Paris and sharing his passion for art.

And then the stupid spring carnival began and Rebekah insisted that they all go together - Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, and Enzo - and no one seemed to have the power to tell her no. The whole damn thing started with trying to act like they're enjoying themselves for the sake of Rebekah but soon it came down to her and Klaus competing at every single game to find out who's best and Rebekah and Enzo standing on the side trying to contain their laughter. She would bet that Rebekah's already got names for hers and Klaus' babies- she's been a huge shipper of what her and Enzo call them; _Klaroline_.

And as if Rebekah was reading her thoughts, she pulled them all away from the game and brought them to the kissing booth; an actual kissing booth for charity. She didn't know until it was too late that Rebekah and Enzo had pushed them between the lanes of people that her turn would be after two girls and Klaus' turn is after two guys.

Her face turned crimson red when she looked at Klaus' confused face and turned her face back to Rebekah. The girl had the I-ate-the-canary smirk and Caroline glares, "Why did you do that?"

"Because Caroline if I went before you then I would be kissing my brother which I do not want to do" Rebekah said with a dramatic sigh

Caroline knew that what Rebekah is said is one reason but she knew that Rebekah is nothing as innocent as she looks.

"You know what I'm talking about" Caroline snapped

Rebekah sighed, "Honestly Caroline, you two have been skirting around each other for far too long. You need a little push, and that's what best friends are for"

"You mean how you and Enzo need a little push?" Caroline asked because it's so not fair for Rebekah to ruin her life while she leaves her life alone.

"Don't change the subject, we're talking about the future of my future nieces" Rebekah said taking the voice of a caring grandma that would go down your throat until you tell her you're pregnant, though with a gentle tone.

"You have three other brothers, go bother them and leave me and Klaus alone" Caroline said but as soon as the syllables were out she winced.

"I try to, but every time one of you two excuses himself" Rebekah groaned as they stepped closer to the booth.

Well that's not exactly true but she won't be telling Rebekah that. She and Klaus spend a lot of times together alone, talking about everything and nothing, but that doesn't mean Rebekah needs to know that.

"Well try less, maybe we'll like each other if we don't feel obligated to do so" Caroline said sarcastically, because from her side she knows she likes him.

"Oh, you do" Rebekah said as a matter of fact, with a smirk that says I-know-something.

She was just about to question her when she heard a voice from behind her, "Your turn sweetheart"

Caroline cringed at the voice, hating that it didn't occupy the voice she loves hearing. She turned around to see a guy wearing country cloth - even wearing a cowboy hat - grinning at her.

"Don't call me that" she snapped at him as she gave him one of her tickets, watching his grin turn to frown.

As much as she hated it, she grew to only tolerate one voice calling her pet names, and only because that voice is a gift from God. Only because of that reason. No other reasons. None.

She walked slowly to the middle to where two chairs were facing each other. She looked up seeing Klaus handing the guy a ticket and walk toward the chairs. Slowly they sat facing each other, her biting her lip, him smirking wildly. In truth she had wanted to kiss his lips since the moment she kissed him but somewhere along the way she didn't only what to kiss his lips but she wanted to kiss him. She knows it doesn't make any sense and that leaves her more nervous.

She slowly unclenched her hand that she didn't even remember tightening and looked at his eyes. She could simply get lost in their blueness and she averted her eyes elsewhere before she does. She would admit that there's something in his eyes that changed from the first time they laid on her and she doesn't know what to make of that. His lips were set on a smirk and she just feel like grabbing him from his leather jacket and pull his lips toward her. Well she already knows that she'll be kissing him so no sense of fantasizing right now.

"Just try not to suck at it, I'd hate to puke in your mouth" Caroline said thanking the god that her voice is steady.

"Well I'd say the same but I already have my bet that you're a glorious kisser" Klaus said winking and she hated how he could flirt his way out of everything.

"I am" she said confidently and he raised his eyebrow and she was about to elaborate when someone from the crowd shouted.

"Kissing don't need foreplay, get on with it already!"

Caroline blushed red and Klaus lowered his head chuckling. When she raised her head he had his eyes centered on her and she couldn't pull back.

"Well it seems it's inevitable" Klaus said and his voice just seemed to had gotten husky.

"Guess it is" Caroline said leaning a bit and he followed suit.

"I'll bet you it's going to be your best kiss" Klaus said his breath hitting her lips.

"Good" she whispered more to herself and before he could say anything she closed the gap.

Blame it on the adrenaline but she just couldn't hold back. His lips were soft against hers and they moved in rhyme- exactly what's asked to be when kissing in front of a crowd. There were no fireworks behind her closed lids but it just somehow felt right. Her hands skated to his jacket trying to press his lips closer to hers because she needs more. He seemed to have different thoughts from what was acceptable to do as she felt him nip at her lower lip making her gasp softly.

"Few more seconds" he said against her lips and she knew that they can't have more time but she just couldn't pull back.

"For charity" she nodded as if the reason mattered anymore as he kissed her and suddenly he had his tongue inside her mouth.

She moaned as his tongue stroked hers, burning fires through her. His hand came to rest on her knee-skin coaxing her to open her legs a bit so he could fit his legs between, and she obliged as her tongues started stroking his back. His other hand came to the back of her back tilting her head to a better angle, and she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He was kissing her like his life was depending on it and she give as much as she got.

She was halfway off her chair and into his lap when they heard people shouting.

"Get a room!"

They broke hesitantly, both of them panting as they stared into each other's eyes. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss, and it turned into something much more. His lips turned into a small smile - a rare genuine smile - and she bit her swollen lip to stop the grin on her lips. He brought his thumb to her lip, tracing it as she freed it from between her teeth, she licked her lips unconsciously leading to tracing the pad of his thumb with the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly it was just like the two of them alone and she was about to lower herself on him when people started groaning again.

"Romeo and Juliet get off the stage"

This time they both laughed a bit awkwardly and that seemed to do the trick as she came back to reality. _She just kissed Klaus! And it was so good that she could spend forever kissing him! But now everything's going to get messy and he'll break her heart because she already can feel herself falling for him and she'll be left alone and miserable!_ And just as thought entered her mind she felt Klaus help her off him, holding her hand a bit, giving it a squeeze.

He smiled at her, the usual mirth back in his eyes and she found herself smiling back shyly. But the thoughts in her head were anything but shy as she settled on the resolution that she wanted him. _Screw the future!_ She wanted him and she's going to get him _because if she kept playing it safe, she won't live right_ ; something he told her onetime.

It wasn't long 'till they were off the stage watching as Rebekah and Enzo kissed, trying so hard to make it awkward like they've never kissed before, and failing miserably. It wouldn't take a genius to figure they've been hocking behind their backs all the time.

When Rebekah and Enzo came back down to meeting Klaus and Caroline - who have been trying really hard not to act awkward around each other - they both had a secret smirking while looking at them.

"So how about we try that game over their" Rebekah said pointing her finger toward the game where you shoot small arrows to win teddy bears.

Almost subconsciously Caroline looks at Klaus who had been turning in time to look at her too. As if an understanding occurs she looks back at Rebekah, "Actually no, I need to go to the bathroom to sanitize my mouth and all. You could go without me"

"And I want to go get a bottle of water, my throat is dry" Klaus said matching her supposed-glare

They looked back at the couple in front of them who were giving them well-known smirks.

"Okey" both of them said.

"Right" Caroline nodded awkwardly at their behavior and turned around as she heard Klaus excuse himself.

It didn't take much before he walked after her, and when they were both behind one of the tents he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her flush against him, her hands wrapping quickly around his neck. She bit her lip as she watched his eyes darken when he look at it and she smiled widely.

"Sanitize your mouth, huh?" Klaus asked, his hands squeezing her hips.

"Well you did just kiss me" Caroline pointed out, biting back a moan as she unconsciously rolled her hips feeling his arousal on her thigh.

He chuckled lowly, "it's not like you haven't kissed me back sweetheart, and you're a glorious kisser if I must say"

"Well, you're not that bad though you could use a little help" Caroline said, making her voice sound a bit more sultry than it usually is.

"Yeah?" Klaus crocked his eyebrow at her and she just smirked in return as she crashed her lips against his.

Not like before, this kiss wasn't awkward or innocent or chaste. All the passion and the sexual frustration that's been going between them for months was poured into this kiss as their tongues, teeth, lips moved together. He pressed her more firmly against him, shamelessly grinding his cock against her covered core where she knew her thong is drenched. She moaned loudly as she moved her hips against him, his teeth biting on her lower lips before he licked it with his tongue to sooth the pain.

She didn't realize that they were moving until she was no longer feeling the sun against her skin and she gasped away from his mouth for air and noticed that they had walked backward inside one of the tent. She quickly surveyed her surroundings to make sure no one was there to notice there very R-rated sure-to-happen activities, and couldn't help herself but moan as she felt Klaus bite softly at her jaw then proceeding to press hot open mouthed kisses against the column of her neck.

Her dress seemed to ride up her thighs with their grinding and when she felt his crotch rub against her wet thong his name came out of her mouth in a sultry moan and he responded with groaning her name. His hands came to the back of her thighs and she quickly jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he placed her on the table behind her with him between her legs. His hands came automatically to the zipper of her dress, sliding the straps from her shoulder and lowering the dress to her waist in a swift movement, his eyes widening as he set them on her black bra.

She smirked and moved one hand to the clasp of her bra that lies between her breast cups and watched as his eyes widened further more as she unclasped it ,letting her breast come out.

"I've dreamed far too much of having them in my mouth as I lavish upon your pink perfect nipples" He said as he stared intensely into her eyes and she sucked her breath.

She didn't even get the chance to do anything before he had his mouth on one of her breasts while his had came to massage the other one. She moaned as she felt his teeth biting on her nipple lightly before his tongue would lick it to sooth it. Soon after her nipple was hard he switched breasts to give equal attention to the other one. She could feel his hands stroking her thigh higher and she quickly got rid of his shirt when his mouth left her breast.

He looked down at her hard nipples and smirked as he pinched one making her moan again, "perfect"

Her hands sliced on his chest enjoying his groans. And as he kissed her again she lowered her hands to his pants, popping the button and zipper down before getting her hand inside his boxer. He hissed as he felt her hands stroke the skin of his hairline that led down and in response his hand came to play with the hem of her thong, groaning as he felt her wetness as he pushed it aside. They both moaned loudly as he circled her entrance and thrusted two fingers at once while she fisted his cock with her hand and brought it out.

He started thrusting his fingers quickly inside her and stroked him faster in return. She could feel herself on the edge and he seemed too because he curled his fingers inside her but slowed his movement and grasped his cock to alter her movement. She was a panting mess as she looked confused at his smirking face.

"Go on a date with me" He told her.

"Seriously Klaus! Now you ask?!" She explained trying to roll her hips to get more friction because seeing one of his hands inside her while the other was grasping his cock along with her is just too damn erotic.

"Yes" he said as if it was the most natural thing.

"Sex confessions do not count" Caroline gasped as he bit down again on one of her nipples.

"I'm twenty seven and I'm fairly sure that sex is when I'll have my cock stroking in and out of your pussy" Klaus said, his voice coming out like wine out of his mouth and she blushed because she had never experienced dirty talk like that, "so this isn't sex... yet"

She was about to reply when he inserted another finger inside her to the hilt. "Klaus" she moaned

"C'mon love, just say yes" Klaus cajoled her

"Fine, yes, just make me come already" Caroline exasperated.

"As you command" he smirked as he worked his fingers faster in and out of her until he had her screaming his name as she tipped over the edge.

He helped her ride the waves of her orgasim as he pumped his fingers inside her a couple of times. If it weren't for the hand that he put around her waist she's sure she would've fallen back on the table. She opened her eyes slowly to watch him lick his fingers from her juices, moaning at her taste.

Caroline used whatever energy she had left to pull him toward her to smash her lips against his. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue and he smiled against her mouth, his hands already helping her with her bra clasp.

They parted for air again and Caroline looked down at his cock in her hand, grazing her thumb on his tip, making him shudder, "That must be painful, sure you don't need help with that?"

He had rested his forehead on her shoulder as he chuckled, "well, love, when a bloke get to be tormented by your extremely short shorts and dresses and your bra-less see-through sleep tops, he relearns the wonders off getting himself off by himself."

She laughed but continued to stroke him a couple of times before she tucked him back inside and he did the zipper of her dress. She watched him as he turned around to grab his shirt from the floor and leaned back against the table, "So, when?"

"Huh?" He asked as he put his shirt back on and walked to stand between her legs again.

"You do remember I agreed to go on a date with you, right?" She smirked

A smirk formed on his lips, "how about tomorrow night"

She wrapped her legs around his waist as she brought him closer, leaning toward him were her hands are playing with his necklaces, her breath hitting his lips, "How about we go back to your apartment and have a very unrated date where it'll be just the two of us - probably with a lot less cloth on - and tomorrow you can take me wherever you'd like"

If his smirk could get any wider, it did. They couldn't get back to his apartment fast enough.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **I still have one Hades/Persephone Klaroline drabble for Hades/Persephone week that I'll be posting tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Julia**


	5. Flowers And Coffee

**Prompt: "In which Hades gave Persephone a gift so she could grow flowers in the underworld. KC Hades/Persephone"**

* * *

A small smile began gracing his lips as he felt his wife dip down on their bed beside him. A strange yet aroaming smell hit him and he scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure out what it was. Caroline always had this habit of bringing new inventions from the world above whenever she came down; her closet is more than two millennium worth of momentous.

Her lips came down to his neck, kissing him lightly and memories of their passion the night before went through his mind and his body started reacting of its own record. He's not even sure how she could move properly today since the moment she stepped foot in the castle, she had attacked him with her lips needing his touch as much as he was needing hers.

"I know you're awake" she whispered against his ear, nibbling at it softly.

He laughed lowly; as much as he was a good liar she always knew his tells.

He shifted under her, so he could be lying on his back facing her. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart"

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless smiled as she kissed him slowly, his hand coming out to caress her cheek. Even after all these years and centuries, he can't get over the love and adoration that she hold in her eyes for him but knowing that his eyes mirrored the same look.

She pulled back after a minute and he was smiling but when he noticed her wearing one of his shirts he scowled.

"Seriously?!" She asked as she chuckled

"What?" He asked innocently, helping himself up against the bed board, "You know how much I prefer you more when you're in your natural beauty"

"Yes well, I had to go to the semi-kitchen and I wasn't planning on flashing any of your minions," she explained and he smiled at her reference to the kitchen.

She still refused to call it a proper kitchen since to her modern explanation of what a kitchen is, it needs to include a kitchen island.

"You boss them around more than I do, and I'm pretty sure they're more scared of you than me" Klaus said, "That makes them your minions too"

"I'm still calling them yours" she announced as she turn to the bedside and grabbed a big cup that had steam coming from it, "now, try this"

"What's that?" He asked as he took the cup from her.

"That's coffee, the most addictive drink to the human race. Mostly all humans can't function through the day if they didn't drink some in the morning." She explained as if she had memorized it already, "try it"

He looked suspiciously at the drink before shrugging and taking a sip. The taste was a little sweet but mostly bitter and he scowled as he handed her back the cup.

"Humans are weird" he said with a fake shudder making her laugh.

"Yeah this one isn't really sweet" she said putting the cup on the nightstand before jumping on his lap to straddle him, "it's black coffee, and I thought you might like it, you know cause it's like your soul."

"You're hilarious" he drawled and she laughed.

"So I'm told" she said

He smiled in return, moving his hand to wave it through her hair. Her hair was the golden shade of the sun and he loves how tormented he becomes every time he's trying to create it on a canvas.

"I missed you" he said, showing a bit of vulnerability only to her.

"I missed you too" she said softly, cuddling into his chest deeper.

He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck breathing her in. She still smelled like flowers and he smiled remembering the day he saw her for the first time playing among the flowers.

Flowers...

He suddenly remembered what is lying in the drawer, and untangled himself from her carefully. She shot him a confused look but he smiled at her reassuringly as he reached for his bedside and grabbed the small ring from the first drawer.

"I've got something for you" He said, playing with the ring in his fingers.

"What's this?" Caroline asked taking the ring into her own fingers.

"May I?" He asked taking the ring back and sliding it on her finger.

The ring was silver with red emerald stone at the top. He watched as her brows furrowed, probably because of feeling new power surge through her, as she eyed the ring.

"Now close your eyes, and think of flowers"

Her confused stare deepened but she did as he said.

Few seconds later, branches started growing on the walls around them, flowers blooming in different colors as they filled the room with their different essences. Klaus' hands tightened around Caroline's hips as he looked around their room now filled with different colors other than black and white.

It might've taken him a few years and a lot of favors done for different gods but seeing how her eyes sparked when she opened them and the wide smile that graced her lips made it all worth it. Her eyes shined as she looked around there room that was more of an exotic forest, glancing at how flowers were continuing to bloom.

"H-How?" She asked and he could see pricks of tears on the side of her eyes as she smiled brightly at him.

"As long as you wear it, you can grow flowers down here" he explained briefly, sure that she won't be needing the full explanation of how he got it.

She looked at him in that moment so earnestly, as if he was the centre of her universe just like she's his and he smiled, caressing her cheek. She kissed him with everything she got, pouring all her love for him in this just one kiss. Pulling back she rested her forehead against his and whispered the words that they only share between each other, "I love you"

He could never tire of hearing these three words.

"And I you"

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. 25daysofklaroline Day 14 (x2)

**Prompt: "I really hate you but you have the highest grades in class and I need help college au" ( thelockwolf-archive ) ( alloftheprompts )**

* * *

It didn't start the way you would all think. Not the cliche love college story or any lovely romance of that kind. In fact it started with her hating the air he breaths and him loving how much she hates him that he made it his life's mission to disturb her. They lived across the hall from each other at their college dorm and her having to pay him a midnight visit at least a couple of times in a week to tell him to _"can you please shut the fucking music down"_ has become a normal thing.

The first time they met his friends were over at his room to watch the game that was airing at that time and maybe yes the TV's volume was a bit loud but he didn't deserve the excessive knocking on his door. Upon opening the door he was sure that he had met some fallen angel because those bouncing blonde curls, blue eyes, pink lips, and what's sure to be a body to match her features under her sweatpants and university hoodie aren't just given to ordinary people. But the moment she opened her mouth to speak he was sure that she's satan incarnation.

She shouted at him for being an _'inconsiderate neighbor'_ and a _'typical college guy with no idea what to do with his life'_ and the best part was when she called him _'an asshole of a jackass'_ and that he reached his level of _'assholery'_ for the night, and then when he was sure she's going to slap him she shot him a glare even his own mother hasn't perfected yet. And then another night it happened again and she showed up with a more colorful choice of words that left him speechless. Only after a couple of times had he learned her name; _Caroline_.

The name of the girl who he loves how much she hates him.

They continued their dance, her shouting at him and him hating and loving every moment of it. Hating it because who the hell does she think she is for shouting at him and loving it because somehow she reminded him of his sister Rebekah.

And then the fateful day came when-

"Your assignment for the next two weeks is to write 2000 words from your point of view of something of your creation" his professor said at the end of the hour.

Now when it comes to argumentative essays he excels. When it comes to discursive or persuasive essays he's at the top of the class. But when it comes to narrative essays he barely passes. And to his magnificent luck the only person in the class who excels at narrative essays is the person who hates him the most.

"I'm failing" Klaus said as he slumped down on his bed.

"No you're not mate" his friend Enzo - his roommate - said. "You always say that and you're always first in the class"

"That's because all those times before didn't include narrative essays" Klaus groaned.

"You know you can always ask advice from the blonde chick across the hall" Marcel - his other roommate - said oblivious to the murderous glare Klaus was sending him, " I heard she gets straights A with all her essays"

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus asked in disbelief, "I can't stand her, she thinks I'm a tosser, why on Earth would you think I would ask her if she would agree to help me?"

"I thought you were desperate" Marcel smirked.

Klaus only through a pillow at him because yes he was desperate.

"And weren't you Klaus Mikaelson, the legend, the guy who would seduce any woman to drop her knickers for you" Enzo said smirking at his scowl, "and now you aren't even sure you can ask the blonde nerd for help. Have you found someone to resist your charm Klausy?"

"She's not a nerd" Klaus grumbled. He have seen her a couple of times at parties and oh she parties hard. At the end, after two months of paying attention, he came to the conclusion that she's one of those perfect students who handles being a nerd and a party girl equally at the same time.

"Then go ask her, what would you lose?" Marcel asked

"My dignity"

"And I thought Bekah was the drama queen in your family" Enzo chuckled shaking his head.

"Trust me, you haven't met the rest of them yet" Marcel shuddered, "drama queen is an understatement to the rest of them"

And so Klaus remind by his word for two days. Two whole days where he would sit at his desk and try to write something of his own imagination - it's not as if he lacked imagination but he doesn't think the professor would be alright with his sort of imagination - and then fail. So he sucked in air, raised his head high, put the British charm on thick and approached whom will probably be the person to take his rejection-virginity.

"What can I do for you Klaus?" She asked not even taking her eyes away from the book she was reading - _Murder On The Orient Express_ ; at least she got a good taste in books - and he started doubting whether she was a ninja because how on Earth did she know he was walking toward her.

"Just passing by to say good morning love" he said as he dropped himself on the chair in front of her, "good taste"

"Though I know you're full of bullshit-" she paused to close the book and place it on the table so she could look at him, "for the the sake of this being a good day I'll just ignore our past and say good morning to you too. And it's Caroline"

"Caroline" he said and he's sure his eyes hasn't fooled him when he noticed a tiny shiver in her body, "actually I was just thinking the same thing. Forget the past, start a new leaf…"

And as he put on his perfect dimpled smile she only smiled sweetly and narrowed her eyes, "what do you want Klaus?"

"Why would you think I want anything more than to put our hostility behind us. After all sweetheart it is a known fact that college friends are the ones who last"

She snorted, "you don't do opposite-sex platonic relationships. So spill."

She smirked at the scowl he directed at her. "Fine I need help with the essay" he relented waving his hands dismissively.

She leaned closer so she could gather her laptop and book to place them in her bag and from his position he was able to see her _oh so tempting cleavage_. "I'm not exactly the religious type but I'll make an exception and pray for you"

She gathered up her bag and coffee cup and was out of her seat before he could utter a second word. Yup, she just popped his rejection-cherry.

He was following her seconds later.

"Didn't take you for the stalkerish type" she said not even looking at him. _This is getting really annoying._

"Look I need your help. Bad." He said cursing his luck for her stubbornness.

"Already begging Klaus" she teased and he noticed that they were walking toward her room so he needed to be fast.

"I do not beg" he said through clenched teeth but when she raised an eyebrow at his tone he sighed, "fine what do you want in return?"

She stopped and turned around to look at him and he just stole himself a few moments to look at her - _to really look at her_ \- and he just had to admit that she was undeniably beautiful.

 _He had never felt the desire to want to count someone's freckles._

"No music till the end of the year after eight o'clock" she paused only for a second, "same goes for Enzo and Marcel and you owe me a favor"

" _End of the term_ and what kind of favor?"

" _End of the year_ and you get to say no if it's too much" Caroline said and her voice was final.

He contemplated which would be worse, getting another D or an F, or keeping the volume low for the next two terms.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal" he said sticking out his hand.

She smirked, shaking his hand, "I'll see you tonight at the library at eight"

And now here he was sitting on the chair beside her watching her as she mapped what would be the final plan for his essay - a week later after they struck their deal. Now he always laughed out when he watched rom-coms, made fun of how all the movies ended with the guy falling for the girl and her falling for him and them having happily ever after and so on, and though he knew that he'd never be the kind of guy to fall for a girl during a week he can't help but say that the way he looks at her now varies from the way he used to looks at her.

At first he thought they probably would end up tearing each other apart after the first hour but he was surprised how easy talking to her was. She was the kind of girl who hates awkward silences, and just by the way she talks makes you fall in love with whatever she's talking about. He found out that she went through a lot with her life to have reached where she is now, that she sacrificed and she won't accept anything less than what she deserved.

 _"We're the same Caroline" ; he told her once. He pushed one of her hair strands behind her ear not oblivious to the shiver that went through her or the warmth he felt in his fingertips. She stared into his eyes for too long, as if she's looking at him for the first time but just when he thought she's going to kiss him - and you have no idea how much he wanted her to - she rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away and she backed into her room, "and you say you aren't good at being creative"_

From that moment he had been extra weary, always glancing how their hands are close to each other with a weird desire to take hers into his own. How she seems to be smiling at him brighter but at the same time feeling distant from time to time. How she would bite her lips when she's nervous or excited, how she always have her sleeves between her fingers when she's holding a warm cup, how-

"Klaus are you even listening to me?" She asked glancing to her right, blushing right away when she noticed how close he was and the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry love, got a bit distracted" he said smirking as he looked down to the neat paper with his essay plan. "So that's it?"

"No" she said as if horrified, "this is only the plan; the outline"

"Aha" he said not even looking back at the paper when he can keep looking at her. After all it's rude not to look at someone while he's talking to you.

"Now you just have to think of phrases to connect your main ideas, making sure to use figurative language and all that stuff, use hyperbole - Mr. Saltzman gives me extra points when I do - and don't forget to also use metaphors and puns - Mr. Saltzman really do love playing of words - and I wanted to show you something-" she bit her lip as she rummaged through the papers on the desk and that's when he thought he had enough.

Just as she turned his way, her lips met his leaving them both frozen in place. He was the first to move, moving his hand to caress her cheek as he moved his lips softly over hers. Her lips were soft, marks of where her teeth bite down from time to time not disturbing the smoothness of them. Her eyes were still open as if she isn't believing what's happening as he nibbles softly on her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her.

He pulled away after a few - feeling rejected that she didn't kiss him back. "I'm sor-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before her lips were on his, kissing him urgently. He reacted right away, biting softly on her bottom lip, making her gasp to which he took advantage of to sweep his tongue inside her mouth. She moans - the fact that they're in the library totally forgotten - as one of her hands go to the hair at the back of his neck and he places both his hands on her hips to help her out of her seat and into his lap.

Both of them were panting as they broke apart for air, Caroline moving her hips over him in a circular motion as she kissed down his jaw and then up to his ear, licking the outer shell making him groan.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" She asked still moving above him.

He bit down lightly on her shoulder to stifle back his groans. "What about it?"

"Take me out on a date?" She asked finally looking into his eyes, and for the first time he had seen vulnerability swirling inside them.

"I think that goes without saying" he said and the smile she directed at him- that smile alone might be the only reason the gets him up from his bed everyday.

She bit down on her lip as a smirk started forming on them, one of her hands traveling down his chest to the bottoms of his Henley, "Wanna go back to my room? Kat's not here"

"My my Ms. Forbes, already jumping to second base love" he said, loving the way her hands skimmed down his shirt and now scratching her nails lightly on his chest.

"Well _love_ if we go back to my room now, I'll get you to fifth base by tomorrow" She said her nails scratching a bit harder over his tattoo.

He has never walked so fast in his life.

* * *

 **Summary: werewolf!Klaroline. Every month Klaus and Caroline's wolves meet on the full moon but they don't know who the other is because in the morning they wake up alone. Then finally they do.**

* * *

The first time she could feel someone else's presence other than hers was her third time transforming in the area after she started attending college. Because though she's a very compassionate person and would be the first to defend innocent people, she's not planning on shackling herself every month anytime soon. And it's not like people take their everyday-walk through the woods at midnight, so the chances of running into someone are very slim which further alerted her senses that there is someone other than her in the perimeter.

Due to her being in her wolf form she could vaguely remember what happened but one thing she could remember clearly is the grey wolf she found. She could remember snippets of them staring into each other, the feeling ignited within her when his fur slid against hers as he walked past her, and she knew - she somehow knew without any reason - that he's going to be very important to her- if he isn't already.

The next full moon she could also remember him but somehow clearer. She could remember his gold-Amber eyes as they looked into hers, and the way she _not-so-creepy_ rubbed her fur against his - sue her but sleeping with guys all around her school every time she's in a touchy-feely mood - because _duh!_ werewolves are always in need of physical touch - would most likely label her as the school's slut - because somehow her wolf feels very attached to his.

And just like that, the fleeting moments that conspired between them the first two times, it continued for the next months. She would remember him, the big grey wolf that just screams alpha, and remember them but then she would wake up somewhere in the woods and look for the cloth that she hid near a tree she memorized. And the more she thought about it she gets carried away thinking who's the wolf?

Is he a werewolf? Or just a regular wolf? Though he looks much larger than to be a regular wolf. Does he attend the same university as her? Is that why he transforms in the wood? Why is she always running into him? All the questions go through her mind and she honestly can't find an answer that would satisfy her curiosity.

Katherine - her best friend since they were five - had rolled her eyes at what she called 'mate obsession' that Caroline was going through.

"I mean, seriously, Care if he went to this university too wouldn't you be able to sniff him?" Katherine had said wrinkling her nose to emphasize Caroline's _'super smell power'_ , "And if I were you I'd be worrying about something else like what if he was your mate or worse, he was into _bestiality_ "

Katherine shuddered at her own words but Caroline only laughed it off though not completely convinced by her own laugh. Then all of Katherine's talk about mates made her wrestles and she started searching and searching about wolves' mates. What she found - she's more than 100% sure - is only myth talk. So she just went back to her usual routine, ignoring the big elephant in the room.

It was after a freezing night - has anyone ever mentioned before what a bitch it is to transform during the winter and the snow? - when she woke up surrounded by snow but not quite feeling it on her skin. In fact, her skin was in contact with a warm figure that somehow smelled familiar.

 _She's starting to hate the word 'somehow' as much as wolfbane._

She's quite content with just staying like that, nestling against the warm figure under her but just as her senses were getting back to her she felt that something is wrong. Not wrong as in she's repulsed because somehow this moment just feels right but more like wrong because the figure under her is moving up and down; breathing.

She slowly raised her head from what she guessed is the person's chest, and peered upon the face. Her eyes widened comically and her mouth formed a gap when she was able to make the profile of the person. _Strong jaw, dirty-blonde curls, red lips…_

 _… Klaus Mikaelson_

Klaus - or in other words the bane of her existence - is the new student from England who was three months late- she has no idea how she missed that! He was _late three months_ and she met the wolf after three months! She has no idea how she could've missed the signs while they were in front of her. Plus she could always smell strong perfumes off of him, that could be a very valid reason to why she wasn't able to sniff him out. And no she wasn't trying to sniff him off in the first place.

She felt him stir underneath her and she froze, not having a clue how she should react. Yes, she knew the guy - which just adds to the awkwardness -, the guy who always manage to best her at everything and leaves her at number two - she hates him with passion but also can't deny that he brings the competitive side of her out - the guy who can be defined as the calm before the storm - because trust her when she says you do not want to get in a fight with him.

But he's also the guy - and she hates to admit it - who seems to have a brain that actually works sense. He sees things from different perspectives, bringing out both the positive and the negative of every situation and she just hates him more for it. She hates how he loves railing her up and how he loves to prove her wrong and most of all she hates how sometimes she sees glimpses of the real person inside him - the person who smiles and gets fascinated by normal thing and to an extent compassionate - and he's beautiful and she hates him more because guys like him shouldn't be beautiful like that- it's enough that he's attractive as hell.

 _And all along she forgot how thin the line between hate and love is._

He stirred his head in a way that she got a better look at his features, but still remained asleep. His forehead was ceasing all the wrinkles and his skin was lacking any expression. Along his sleep his features seems to be missing the jaded appearance they usually wear instead displaying innocence and calmness. Suddenly she was having an urge to run her fingers through his hair and over his face, and felt a shiver inside her.

Katherine's words hit her again and she found herself at a loss. Werewolves usually don't remember what conspires when they shift though she does remember him and she can't deny that some weird force of attraction - probably fate - joins them.

 _Was Klaus her mate?_

She doesn't know if that should make her feel excited or scared.

She couldn't shake the urge any longer and brought her fingers up to the curls on his forehead. Biting her lip, she moved them backward so his forehead would be clear and moved her fingers all the way over his scalp. A noise between a moan and a groan escaped his lips and Caroline bit her lip harder to stop the grin that was forming on her face. Trailing her fingers over his face - no she's not a creeper - she suddenly wanted to know how his-looking-extremely-luscious-and-soft-lips would feel.

Gulping down she trailed her index finger toward his lips, grazing it slowly over his lower lip. The pad of her finger glided slowly over the smooth lip but suddenly the slow smile on her face vanished as she sucked in air when the tip of finger was sucked between his lips.

Her eyes snapped upward and she was met by the familiar grey-blue eyes she knew. She stilled, not moving an inch afraid of what his reaction would be. Klaus is pretty known for his single lifestyle of never getting attached and one time things.

Her thoughts were jammed when she felt the tip of his tongue flick over her finger and she fought the urge to flutter her eyelashes as he maintained their eye connection. He sucked it softly and she fought really hard not to make an noise until he finally released it, letting it trail down until she got hold of her senses and pulled it away. And the jerk was still looking at her like it's the most normal thing.

But something in the ways he was looking at her, a way saying that no it's not natural.

She opened her mouth to shout something, or maybe jamb him if he knew all along but the only thing that came out of her is a breathless, "hi"

And just like that - as if 'hi' was a magic word - his lips turned into a smirk and mischeff swirled through his orbs.

"Hello love" He said his tongue curling around the pet name, his voice wolfish - pun unintended -, "Who would've thought, Caroline Forbes, a werewolf? I mean, I myself, never pegged you as nature kind of girl."

She scowled, because that just seemed like an insult to her. Yes, she likes everything organized and clean and safe because that's just how she is, she likes to be in control and nature gives you nothing of control but that also doesn't mean she's like those pompous rich girls who are always like _'I'm allergic to dirt'_ and would never do anything with their bare hands.

"Yeah, and I myself never pegged you to be anything but an asshole" She retorted but the asshole's smirk only turned widder into a grin.

"All part of the charm" He winked - _he fucking winked at her!_

She rolled her eyes, wiggling herself off him - because she's so not going to have a conversation with him when his asshole-hormones are having a high - but being unable to raise when his arms tightened around her. And that's when the position they're in hit her.

She's sprawled on top of him, her hands steadying her on his chest while his arms were circled around her waist. She hesitantly lowered her head and was met by the sight of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest and when she looked back she was almost afraid of his reaction. How could she have missed that they were both naked and pressed against each other? _Maybe because you were so busy having eye-sex with him!_

"You really need to not do that again" He said, his voice deeper than before.

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrow and she got her answer a second later when she felt something pressing against her inner thigh.

She tensed and her cheeks were staining red, but Klaus was neither, only looking uncomfortable in a way that he's trying to stay in control. And then it hit her suddenly- _"…or worse, he was into bestiality"_

"Did we- when we were?" She asked almost hesitantly.

Klaus looked confused at first then a chuckle escaped him and all his body vibrated making hers shiver, "as far as I remember, no. That would be too kinky, even for my taste"

"Ass" she slapped him on his chest though her cheeks were blushing and a small smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, I know you love it" He said, dimples on display, "you should really work on trying not to be obvious, love"

Her cheeks were impossibly red right now, "coming from the guy who can only maintain a conversation with my breasts"

"You have a lovely pair of breasts" he said, his voice husky, not even an ounce of shame in his tone.

"Yeah? And what's your excuse for ogling my ass everytime you could?" She asked and she relished in the fact that she was able to surprise him, even if it was for a fraction of a second. "You should really work on trying not to be obvious, _love_ "

"Well unlike you sweetheart, I have no problem with you noticing because by now you already know that I find every part of your body alluring, especially you arse when you bend over" He said, his hands ghosting ever so lightly on the skin of her ass that she barely felt it.

She only rolled her eyes because she lost all hope in him having a shred of dignity right now. "Great. I'm naked on top of you and you're telling me what a perv you are. Can this get any weirder?"

He only grind wider, "well now that you mention it-"

"Don't even" she sighed.

He pressed his lips together in an amused smile. "Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like the peculiar situation we're in"

No. She won't be having this conversation with him. She usually likes to face her problems face on but him, _him_ is a problem she would love to avoid.

"What do you mean?" She asked him casting her eyes elsewhere because she knows he'll know she's lying, "I thought we already covered that, you're a perv and my luck today is nonexistent"

"You know I'm not talking about that" he said amusement filling his tone.

"Yes, well I don't wanna talk about whatever you wanna talk about" rejection would be too much.

"Caroline" he said - _oh his sinful tongue_ -, "we need to talk about it"

They do and she knows it. He's her mate and she's his and it's not something you can easily brush. But he's Klaus and she's Caroline and she knows they would both look at this in their own way.

"Fine we'll arrange a meet-up someday and chalk it up" She said, looking down at him and maybe she thought he would be having a grimace on his lips but instead he was still grinning. "You must be really enjoying this right now"

"You pressed deliciously against me? Very so much. Me being pressed into the freezing snow? Not so much." He said never losing his grin.

Guilt hit her heart as she realized the position he's in. She's using all his body heat, leaving him with nothing against the snow.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said intending to get off but then again was her hit of lack of cloth.

"Don't be" he said tightening his arms around her, "it's worth it"

She freezed on the spot, her breath stopping short because she's pretty sure he just said having her above him is worth the pain of the ice. The way he was looking at her conveys the truth his words carry. And she wants to believe him, for real, because she knows living without him right now is impossible - all the talk about a mate for life.

He raised his hand and tucked a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear. "Whether you believe it or not Caroline, I do quite fancy you"

Now his eyes aren't only telling her that he speaks only the truth, but begging her to believe him. And in this crazy whirlwind of emotions and fate she found herself only being able to respond in one way. Because she could somehow feel the bond between them and more importantly because she forgot along the way how hate can transform into something else.

So she leaned closer until she was sure there's no inch of space between them, her lips only an inch away from his. And then she kissed him. Soft and languid at first but soon one of his hand left her waist in favor of being tangled in her hair and one of her hands came to cup his jaw and the kiss turned into everything you read about in books. The kiss that literally takes your breath away.

It's in the way his tongue curled around hers that she knew he had ruined her. Yes, Klaus Mikaelson had ruined her. The guy she convinced herself she hated who also turned out to be her mate. The guy kissing her like his life depended on it.

The hand that was still on her waist squeezed her hip eliciting a moan from her and she could feel his lips curling into a smirk. _His ego would be through the roof after today._ Her hands were having a mind of their own, one tangling in his short curls at the back of his neck where her outer palm touched the snow and the other stroking down his chest, over where she knew his tattoo rested and then down his skin; soft groans coming out from him.

He shifted beneath her, moving in a way she felt him hard pressing into her thigh and she forced herself out of her daze long enough to whisper against his lips, "you don't do relationships"

And that's true because everyone know's _'the Klaus Mikaelson lifestyle'_ and she knew that when she kissed him. Had resigned to it being a quick moment of stupidity but the way he's kissing her tells her it's more and she wants to make sure of it.

"I do you" he whispered back and she giggled as he kissed her.

"You're such a sappy foul" She said and he gripped her tighter, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"You love it" his breath hit her pulse point.

She shivered at his words and was unable to do anything but agree. So instead of using her words, she snuggled into him deeper, hiding her face in his neck to inhale his sense enjoying how he continued to press soft kisses to her skin. She never pictured Klaus as the type of person who would be content to just _cuddle_ without the extra bonus; guess there's a lot about him she needs- _wants_ to learn.

"Well then how about we get out of here?" He asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence they were basking in.

"Huh?" She asked, taking her head out of where she was hiding it between his neck and shoulder.

"If we stay like this any longer I'll be very so tempted to spread you on the snow and discover every inch of your body as I glide my tongue and fingers over your skin, but since it's below zero degrees I doubt we'll enjoy it thoroughly" He explained as he drew circles on her lower back with his thumb while her cheeks blushed furiously red - because thank you very much but if he keeps talking like that with his accent she's sure she'll come on the spot -, "So I suggest we leave"

"Oh, okay" she stuttered.

Suddenly she was being lifted from the ground and she yelped wrapping her arms around his neck as he put one of his arms under her knees and the other around her back. Her head was hidden in his shoulder and when she looked up he was smirking at her cocooned figure in his arms.

"Where do you usually hide your cloths?" He asked.

At first she was confused but then it clicked. Yes she will kick his ass if he pulls the card of _'I'm responsible of you and I should defend you…'_ and all that crap because she's very much capable of taking care of herself thank you very much but if he feels the need of carrying her around then who is she to stop him. With a smirk she let him carry her all the way.

Having Klaus Mikaelson as your mate might not be that bad after all.

* * *

 **I know it's been so long and I'm very sorry for that but I mentioned earlier (probably in my story Such Is Life) that I transferred schools this year and let me just tell you this new school I'm going to is such a bitch. I mean I'm a Junior now (Junior year is eleventh grade for people who don't know) and the whole curricular I'm taking is just WOW and to top it all I already had a huge gap last year so...**

 **So anyway that now you all know about the hell that is my life at the current moment I just wanna say that I'm really sorry that it's taking me a lot of time to update and for all you peeps who read my other story Such Is Life I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my schedule is seriously hectic and it might take me a while longer to update and I'm sorry for that but just to clear the air THE STORY WILL CONTINUE AND I PLAN ON CONTINUING THE STORY THE MINUTE I HAVE EXTRA TIME.**

 **Thanks a lot for all the support and I hope you enjoyed those two drabbles up and leave me a review of what you thought.**


End file.
